A Big Surprise
by All Around Yaoi Fangirl
Summary: A race agenst time. When Axel and Demyx are positivly sure that Dona is they're little sister a mystery guy appears wanting to kill her for some thing that happened in a past life. Warnings: OC, Akuroku, Zemyx, Soriku, and a nOOb writer... posibuly will be deleted
1. Metting THEM

Disclaimer: ok I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters. So don't kill me. The only thing I own is this story.

A/N – Ok……………………………………………… so here it goes! Hi my name is Kassie this story is mine. Well it was all my idea. Ummmmmmmmmmmm……………… ok this is my first fan fic so I don't know what to do. Oh I know I'll just get on with the story!!

B/N: Heya I'm Sarah and Imma Beta the story for Kassie…

**A BIG SURPRISE**

Chapter 1: Meeting **_Them_**

I was once a normal high school student. That was until _they_ showed up. At first I didn't know who they were, but then over time I realized I DID.

It started out as a typical high school day; get up at 4:50, take a shower, watch one of my favorite anime shows, get to school, and eat breakfast in the cafeteria with my best friend. Watch the sun rise in first hour, try, and fail, not to fall asleep in second hour, and so on and so on (not going to explain it all, too boring). Like always, I walked home after, what they call, 7 hours of the hellish torture they call a high school. That's when I saw **THEM.**

I was listening to my mp3 when all of a sudden I bumped in to something hard and leathery.

"Watch where you're going kid!" a new, yet somehow familiar voice said.

"**WHAT!!! **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID! Maybe if you and your friends weren't taking up the whole entire sidewalk I wouldn't bump into you." I spat back. He just smirked.

"Hey nice outfit little kid," I was wearing a black skirt with flames going up half way with a black tank top with bubbles. Hey it was almost the end of the school year.

**"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID GOD DAMMIT!!!! **Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

"The names Axel Kimi. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Sorry, no I don't. You see I have long term memory loss." I said just to be a smart-ass. He just snickered. _Wow, this Axel guy is really weird._ I just rolled my eyes and went to pick up my mp3, but it wasn't there. I was puzzled. Then the tall blond held out his hand.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he said. In his hand was my mp3.

"Thanks," I smiled at him and continued my way home.. Behind me I could hear Axel start running his mouth.

"Wow didn't know she could smile. For a second there she looked a little like you Demyx." So that's his name.

A/N – ok so that's my fan fic so far. Let me know what you think of it, and I'll try to update, but I'll only update if you all like it.

B/N: Otay see ya next time.


	2. The New Student

A/N – Ok, I know I said I would only update if you all liked it but hey, when you have ideas you have to put then down while you still can, before you forget. So here's chapter #2!

Beta-Chan: Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The New Student

"Hey Dona, did you hear we got a new student."

"What! This close to the end of the year?!"

"Yeah. Apparently he showed up yesterday after school got out with three other guys."

_Waite could they have been the four I bumped into on my way home? Only one way to find out…. _"hey Sara, did one of the guys have spiky red hair that was really, really bright?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them."

"Oh, ok then shall we go to our classes? I know you like to watch the sunrise. Oh, and your hair is a lot more spiky today."

"What, really? Thanks for telling me."

"No problem, let's just get to class before your late."

"I know I know, let's go." _Wonder who the new kid is?_

"Class, as many of you know we have a new student. Now I know it's weird, but he's just here these last few weeks to see how things work. So no giving him a hard time. Anyway, I would like you all to meet Roxas Kinuko. There's an empty seat in the back, you can sit there for now Roxas."

"Thank you.." I couldn't believe it! The new kid was one of the guys I bumped into the other day. At first I didn't know what seat he was going to sit in, 'cause I didn't hear, but then I realized that the only empty seat was the seat next to mine.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh, I don't know, have you?" I said smirking slightly.

"Oh, now I remember. You're the one that had sarcasm for everything from the other day. You know, he was pretty shocked that somebody actually replied sarcastically when he said his overused favorite quote. He thinks he's the god of all that is smart ass-y and sarcastic, or something.." Roxas said chuckling.

"And who exactly is _He_?"

"Axel Kimi, remember yesterday, you ran into him."

"Oh, yeah how could I forget that guy. I actually did try to forget about him, but unfortunately I couldn't."

"Ahahahahahaha. Yeah I know how that feels."

"So, who were the other guys that were with you the other day?"

"Oh, yah you don't know them. Well the one who picked up your mp3 was Demyx Kimi, he's Axel's brother, and the one with the blue hair is Zexion Tanabe."

"Ah, ok." RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! "And that would be the bell, damn it!"

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, just forgot to watch the sunrise. I just love watching the sunrise!"

"Ah, well I guess that would be my fault."

"Nah, it's ok. I've seen the sunrise like a thousand times. Missing it once isn't a big deal. So what class do you have next, after English I have Biology."

"Oh, really? I have that too."

"Seriously? Let me see your schedule."

"Um, ok…. Here it is."

"Heh, what do you know we have all the same classes."

As the day went on me and Roxas became pretty good friends then school was over with for the day.

"Hey, Dona mind if I walk with you for a little bit?"

"Not at all Roxas. Come on."

"So Dona, were do you live?"

"Not fare from here. Like ¼ to ½ a mile away from the school."

"Wow, not far at all."

"How far do you have to go?"

"I don't know? 'Till I see Axel waiting outside for me."

As we walked and talk we didn't know how far we had walked till I saw the old tree that signals me that I'm almost home. That's when we saw Him. Leaning up against the tree was Axel.

"Hey Axel!"

"Hey Rox. And who is this. She looks familiar…"

"You should remember her. You know the girl with the mp3 that bumped into you."

"Oh yeah. Well you sure do like flames don't you." He must of realized what I was wearing. This time it was a pair of blue jeans with another black tank top, but this time it had flames on it.

"What do you care? I'll see you tomorrow Roxas."

"Oh, ok.. See you tomorrow Dona."

"Might as well walk with her Rox, I was just heading into town and was waiting to let you know where you had to go. Demyx and Zexion are waiting for you outside the new house."

"Ok Axel. HEY DONA WAIT UP!"

A/N – WOW!!! That was a lot longer than chapter 1. Chapter 1 was only 1 ½ pages and Chapter 2 was 3 pages.

Beta-Chan: haha….


	3. Discoveries of the Four

A/N – ok so I last left off with them walking home….. right Beta

Beta-Chan: Yup, we sure did.

A/N − Well any ways here's #3

Chapter 3: Discoveries of the Four

"So your coming in a little bit?" I asked Roxas.

"Yep that's the plan we came up with wasn't it." I nodded.

"Yep. Ok then see you in a little bit Roxas." _All right!_ I thought._ Parents aren't home. Its safe for him to come over._ To pass time while I waited I played some music and worked on my homework. After half an hour there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I yelled as I set my work down, got off the couch, and ran for the door. Roxas and the tall blond were standing at the door.

"Hey Dona." Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas. Who's this?" I couldn't remember his name. I had tried to forget everything that had happened when I met Axel to irritate him.

"Oh, this is Demyx."

"Hi" Demyx said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry Dona, he wanted to meet you."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. Are you guy's hungry? I can fix up some snacks if you are."

"Sure. Demyx?"

"Yes Please." He nodded happily.

"Ok. Why don't you come in… my parents aren't home so there will be no one yelling at me for letting you guys come in." I walked into the kitchen with Roxas and Demyx following right behind me. "Anything you guys like in particular?" I asked while I went to open the fridge.

"Nope."

"No, but I bet anything would be better than Vexen's cooking."

"Yeah Demyx your right." Roxas said, shivering from the mere memory of this 'Vexen' person's cooking.

"So who's Vexen?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just one of our friends back home."

"Oh ok," All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Oh no, he found us Roxas!" Again whoever was at the door knocked.

"Coming!" When I opened the door standing there was a blue haired teenager. He was a couple inches taller than me and had blue eyes.

"Hello, are Roxas Kinuko and Demyx Kimi here?" He seemed pretty nice, for a guy with blue hair.

"Um yeah they're here. Why, do they need to go back home?"

"We're in here Zexion!" Demyx yelled from the kitchen.

"Would you like to come in? I was just about to make some pizza snacks..."

"Sure, can't be any worst then Vexen's cooking." And the Vexen person comes up again…

"Is your guys' friend really _that_ bad?" I asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"You have no idea." The way Roxas said that made me think if there friend could even boil water. The simplest thing to do in cooking. As I made the pizza snacks I noticed Zexion and Demyx were getting closer and closer together. I just ignored the feeling I got that something was up. That was 'till I turned around to put the pizza snacks into the oven. That's when I heard Roxas groan in disgust.

"Can't you guy's save it for when we're at home." I turned back around in time to see Zexion and Demyx break apart from a kiss.

"Sorry about that." I heard Demyx whisper.

"It's ok... Defiantly not the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Really?!" I heard all three of them say at the same time.

"Yep." I replied casually.

"Ok then, on a scale one to ten what would you rate what you just saw"

"That would be a negative ten." They all just stared at me for about a good five minutes will I just stud there smiling. That was until the timer for the oven went off. After we had our pizza snacks I helped Roxas catch up to where we were at in each class until about 5:30.

"We should be getting home, Roxas. Axel will be getting home soon from downtown and will be wondering where we are." Zexion said.

"Me and Zexion not so much, but you, he'll probably go berserk searching for you." Demyx said smirking.

"DEMYX!" Roxas yelled. Then suddenly something I never would have suspected happened. He blushed, not like a little girl being embarrassed about her best friend finding out who she liked, but a bright red, full face blush. I giggled silently to myself. The fact that Axel was so protective of Roxas and the fact that Roxas was embarrassed about talking about it. I was learning a lot about these four, even though I didn't know them all that long.

"You know he's right, Roxas."

"Yeah I know, but still he doesn't need to talk about it here of all places." About six or seven minutes later there was yet another knock at the door.

"Coming!" I called for the third time today.

"Yo, what's up little girl!" The flaming idiot said.

"Don't call me a little girl!" I practically growled

"Ok... little girl." I hit his arm and though his trademark smirk didn't vanish, I didn't fail to notice him grasping the spot I hit him in pain.

"We're coming Axel. See you tomorrow at school Dona." Roxas said

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye to the four figures leaving my house.

A/N – Ok so what did you all think? As you can see I'm making my chapters longer a little (I think?). oh well Beta what do you have to say about this chapter?

Beta-Chan: heh heh, it's lovely. xD


	4. The Girl Confesses part 1

A/N – Ok sorry for taking so long but I couldn't seem to get any ideas. Writers' blocks suck. I'm really, really sorry DX.

Beta-chan: Booo! –bricks- haha, jk jk!

A/N – ok so here it is, finally, chapter 4

Chapter 4: the girl confesses part 1

Once again my morning routine was the same, except that Roxas walked with me to school. All day long we talked non stop.. Surprisingly I understood what we were doing in every class. That's how it was for the rest of the week. Then the weekend hit.

It started out as a nice quiet Saturday, well until around 1 pm. That was when I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it!" my mom yelled from the kitchen as I looked out my window to see who was at the door. I immediately ran to the door, hopping to reach it before my mother. "Hello?" I heard her say as she opened the door. "Oh, what do you want little boy."

"Um, is Dona home?" _'Dammit why can I never run fast enough.'_

"I'm sorry she's not here at the moment." Typical, she's never approved of me having friends that were guys. Right as she said that though I skidded around the corner.

"Roxas, what are you doing here? Why don't you come in, and don't you say anything mother. I'm tired of you sending away one of my friends if they come over and they are a guy!" I snapped at her as I pushed her out of the way, grabbed Roxas by the wrist, and dragged him to my room before my mother could scare him away. Once in the room I shut the door and turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?!" I practically yelled at him.

"I just thought you would like to hang out or something," he answered a little startled. No duh, I must of scared him a little.. "Who was that anyway?"

"That was my 'mother', or what they still want me to believe."

"What do you mean," he asked a little confused.

"What I mean is that I was adopted, before I could remember who my real family was," I explained. "Didn't you noticed, I look nothing like them.. You see my 'parents' have brown hair and brown eyes, but I have reddish-blond hair and bluish-green eyes." I said wile fetching one of the pictures I had sitting on a shelve. "See," I showed him the picture I grabbed. It was me and my so called family at the beach. There were two brunets and a little girl about the age of five with strawberry blond hair.

"Wow," the way Roxas had said that made me think of a voice I heard in a dream I had not too long ago. "Anyways I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me and Demyx. Were both kind of bored and there's nothing really to do."

"Sure," I answered. "Just let me get my wallet, then we can go."

"All right, I'll call Dem and tell him to get over here," he said while pulling out his cell phone. As he did that I went over to my dresser, opened up one of my draws, and pulled out a black wallet with flames on it. "Ready to go?" I heard Roxas ask.

"Yep!" I said closing the draw and walking towards the door. Of course the dreaded parents were in the living room just waiting to yell at me. I made sure to time our escape perfectly.. As soon as my mother turned to walk over to the couch to talk with my father, we bursted for the door. Just for the heck of it when we were all most at the door I yelled, "RUN FOR IT ROXAS!!!!!!!" After we got outside Demyx was there laughing. "What's so funny Demyx?" I asked him.

"Just what I heard you yell inside," He said stopping the laughter long enough to say that. I just rolled my eyes and started walking in the direction of town.

"Come on, or I leave you guys behind!" I yelled over my shoulder at them.

"Hey, no fair!" I heard Demyx yell. "Wait up!" I stopped and turned around.

"Come on," I said. "I want to get to the movies." Just as I said that my parents came running outside.

"Dona get away from those boys and get back in here!" my mother yelled at me

"No, they are my friends and I'm gonna see a movie with them!" I started running with Demyx and Roxas right behind me. After a couple of minutes of running I finally slowed down to walk, then stopped and turned around to see that they were a good couple of yards behind. If I had to guess I would have to say that they were about 50 yards behind. When they caught up to me they were both panting..

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone run that fast in a while," I heard Demyx say in between each breath. "The only other person that can run that fast is Ax….."

"The flaming idiot?" I interrupted him. They both laughed lightly. We started walking again. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Dunno yet," Roxas replied. "I guess we'll see when we get there." Then, as if it heard us, the movie theater appeared out of no where. (O.o where did that come from… the walls have ears!)

"Come on!" I yelled and started running.

"Wow," I heard Roxas say as I burst away. "Doesn't she reminds you of someone from a long, long time ago?" I couldn't hear Demyx's response cause I was already at the doors to the theater. I turned around to see them run up. "Shall we go in?" Roxas had asked.

"Yes let's go!" I practically yelled, again. We walked in and got in line. When we got to the front I looked at the list of movies that was showing. "Let's see…….. OMG!!!!(**a/n: insert fan girl squeal here**)"

"Ow! What was that for Don?" Roxas asked with his hands over his ears.

"I CAN BELIVE THAT IT'S SHOWING HERE!!!!!!(**a/n: insert another fan girl squeal here**)"

"Ah, must be squealing about the new movie 'Twilight'," the guy at the ticket both said. "I've been hearing girls squeal all day cause of that movie." Demyx and Roxas looked at each other.

"Three tickets for 'Twilight' pleas," I heard Demyx say to the guy. He handed him the money as the guy got the tickets. Once Demyx got the tickets we went over to the snack counter.

"Well, well, Dona aren't you lucky today," the girl at the snack counter said. "Two extremely cute looking guys with you!"

"Ha ha, Kristen very funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Dona, how do you know her?" Demyx asked me.

"Well, cause I-"

"Cause she works here part time!" Kristen interrupted. Kristen's a very hyper girl who sometimes can be _very_ annoying. She has long honey blond hair with bright baby blue eyes. She's just two years older than me, so she's 18. "Anyways, what can I get you three?" she asked.

"I'll get one medium popcorn with extra butter and a medium sized Wild Cherry Pepsi," I said letting her know what I wanted.

"I'll have a medium popcorn as well and a medium Mountain Dew," Roxas said placing his order for the movie.

"And I'll have the same as Dona, but with a Coke," Demyx said finishing up the order, winking at Kristen (probably hoping for a discount).

Kristen swooned slightly before reading of the order. "Ok, so that two medium popcorns with extra butter, one medium popcorn, and one Coke, Mountain Dew, and Wild Cherry Pepsi, right?" I nodded at her letting her know she got it right. She left still slightly flushed to fill the order she had just received. Once she came back we paid her and went to find seats. (Demyx got his discount too O.o)

The movie was about two hours long. After the movie we went over to the park that was nearby. Then once again he showed up.

a/n: HAPPY ZEMYX DAY PEOPLE!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been really busy with school and everything. Oh well I get out in two days. Yay!!!!! And yes I'm a 'Twilight' fan and all three of the pops listed are my favorites. Well Beta-Chan do you have anything to say about the chapter?

Beta-chan: -.- well I don't really think people would freak out over the movie _that_ much… I personally didn't think it was that good… The books were better… I like 'Twilight' but only to a certain extent… It's definitely not one of my favorite books, but it was good…

a/n: Yeah well, i couldn't help it but have her over reacted. any ways i've already started chapter 5, so it should be up soon. well till next time!!!! XD


	5. The Girl Confesses part 2

a/n: hey my readers!!!! Hope you all like my story so far, and I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I lost my flash drive for a while and couldn't type it up. Then my cousin, which is also my beta, has been being lazy. So I decided to try and update myself. _**WORNING**__**:**_ IS FIRST CHAPTER WITH OUT BETA-CHAN!!!!

Chapter 5: the girl confesses part 2

I was sitting on the swings at an old park with Roxas and Demyx. We were just hanging out. As we talked Zexion and Axel walked up.

"Roxy!!! Where in the world have you been?!" Axel said yelling at Roxas.

"I was just at the movies with Demyx and Dona," Roxas answered wile rolling his eyes. "Didn't Zexion tell you?"

"Um……. No he didn't." Axel was now glaring at Zexion. Zexion just looked at him, rolled his eyes, and walked over to Demyx.

"Oh, Dona your adopted parents are looking for you." I heard Zexion say. Demyx and Axel looked at me in shock.

"YOU'R ADOPTED?!?!?!?!" they yelled at the same time.

"You couldn't tell?" I asked. "I mean, I look nothing like them."

"So your adopted, is there anything else we should know about you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, she also didn't mind me and Demyx kissing in her kitchen." Zexion answered him. Just then Demyx and Axel looked at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking. The four of them went to the other side of the swings, Roxas and Zexion actually being dragged over there, and started talking about something. After awhile they came back to where I was sitting.

"So you don't think that this is strange?" Demyx asked right before he kissed Zexion.

"Nope." Was all I said.

"How about this?" Axel said before kissing Roxas. I shook my head. Then Roxas and Zexion kissed, though they were being forced to by Axel and Demyx. "How about now?"

"You're a very persistent Fire truck. But no." I answered.

"If you guys calmed down you would see the every time one of us kissed that she took a picture." Zexion stated. Just then they all looked at me.

"Give me that camera!!!" he yelled as he started running towards me. I immediately got up, ducked under his arms and took off. I could hear all four of them, as they started chasing me. I ran to my house.

'_Thank god that they had to leave to go on a business trip'._ I thought as I ran inside, down the hall, and in to my room. I locked my door and went to my computer to load the pics that I just took, when the loading was almost done Axel brook down my door.

"Now give me that camera." He said as he headed towards my computer.

"Fine," I said giving up. "Just don't tell my parents what's on it." Axel looked at me then went to pick up my camera.

"There is nothing on this!" he said. I then sat back down at the computer, seeing as how I stood up when Axel busted my door, and moved all the pics to a safe location on my desktop.

"Ha, now you'll never see the pics." I said as I turned the computer off and stood up.

"That was pretty good," Axel said with a smirk. "If we didn't have three people to hold you back while Zexion looks for the pics on the computer." Right after he said that, he, Roxas, and Demyx all tackled me to the ground.

"Ahhhh!!!!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. I heard the sounds of typing. "Get off of me!!!" I yelled starting to get worried.

"Damn it!" I heard Zexion yell in frustration.

"What's wrong Zexion? Axel asked getting off the pile. I immediately got out from under Roxas and Demyx to stop them from ganging accesses to my computer, but failed when Axel grabbed me.

"The file has a password." Zexion answered. Axel looked at me, then.

"Try……. Yaoi." Zexion stared at him and shrugged. He typed it in and gained accesses to the file. Just then all of my stuff in that folder came popping up. Demyx and Roxas got up from the floor, finally, and Axel let me go so they could look at the file. As soon as they did that though I quietly ran to my bed to hide, which wasn't really all that hard actually cause of all the blankets I had piled up there.

"Whoa, look at this." I heard Axel exclaim. I was glad that I was under the blankets and not out there, cause my face went red with embarrassment. "Hey Don……..a? Hey where did she go?" I heard him ask. I could hear the footsteps of them as they looked around for me. Then I heard a pair walking towards me.

"She's not under her bed." Roxas called. He then sat down on the bed inches away from where my head was. All of a sudden he patted my head. "Don't worry." I heard him whisper.

"Where the hell could she be!" I heard Axel yell in frustration. _Mister Fire truck has a temper._ "She couldn't just get up and disappear!" I peeked out from under the blankets to see what was going on. Zexion had sat back down in the computer chair, Demyx was leaning against the computer desk, and Axel was leaning up against my bed. He looked down. _Please don't let him see me._ Just then, as if he heard me, he smirked. "Found her." I heard him say before he pulled me out from under the blankets and dangled me by my shirt.

"Let me go, damn it!!!" I yelled at him. Instead of putting me down, he just stared at me.

"Hey Axel, you okay?" Demyx asked.

"Whoa." Was all Axel had said. I glanced over at the mirror and saw that my eyes had gone bright green. Finally my shirt slipped from his hand and I landed on the ground.

"Axel?" Roxas said getting worried.

"Her eyes……they just………" They all just stared at him like he was crazy. "They just turned a bright green, almost as bright as mine." He finally said.

"Yeah that's what happens when I get meagerly pissed off." I told him. Somehow after a while we found our way outside. We talked, until Roxas started getting tired. That's when Axel decided it was time to go home. After they left, I went inside and went to bed as well.

a/n: Hoped you all like my fan fic so far, and I'll update as soon as chapter 6 is done.


	6. Old friends come back

a/n: hey pepolz! Well I'm just gona keep this nice and short, finally I am adding Sora and Riku-kun in to my story.

So here we go.

Chapter 6:

When I woke up the next morning my 'parents' where still gone. All of a sudden I heard what had woke me up.

"_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just drea….."

It was the ring tone for when I receive a text message. I automatically jump for it. Already knowing who it was since only two people contact me on it.

"**Hey D, **

**Me and S are back in town for a little while. We'll be at the usual spot. See ya there. **

**R."**

I got dressed as fast as I could, grabbed my sweeter, and burst out the door. As soon as I reached the sidewalk though, I ran into Roxas and Axel.

"Oh sorry, guys."

"It's ok, Dona." Roxas had said. "Hey, we were just heading up to town. Would you like to come along?" he asked.

"Oh um, sorry I can't. I'm meeting someone." I told them. After I said that I took off down the street, towards the park. I could tell they were following me. As soon as I got to the park I jumped, placed one hand on top, and hurtled over the wall that separated the park from a little a banded lot that was sealed up. "Sora! Riku! It's been forever!" I yelled as I glompped the both of them, knocking them over as well.

"Apparently to long. You're glomps have gotten stronger." Sora said, trying to get up. I stood up and helped the both of the off they're buts.

"Shit Sora, what have you been eating?!" I said as I tried to help Sora up. Finally I gave up and sat down. "You can get off your lazy, fat ass by yourself!" Riku started laughing.

"Yeah, he is pretty lazy." Riku said. Sora glared at him while I started laughing.

"AM NOT!" Sora had yelled at us. While this was all happening I had forgotten that Roxas and Axel were following me, that was till I heard Axel yelling.

"Dona, hey Dona where are you?!" I ran over to the wall and climbed to where I was able to see over the top. _'Damn it'._

"Don, what's wrong?" Sora asked. I hopped down and turned to them.

"Nothing." I said while forcing an innocent smile.

"Bull shit!" Riku said. How did I know he wouldn't fall for it?

"Fine," I sighed. "I made some friends and a couple of them followed me here." I explained to them.

"YOU actually made some friends?!" Riku said teasingly, then started laughing.

"Yeah, so what," Was all I replied with. Then an almost evil smile crossed my lips, but was gone as soon as it came. "At least I don't have white hair unlike you, old man!" that got Riku's attention and he stopped laughing.

"Hey, my hair is not white!" he yelled, then his voice dropped a little. "Its silver." I laughed at him for a little bit, I knew from past experiences that if you laughed at Riku for to long you would pay deeply for it.

"So, why you guys here this time?" I asked them after a while.

"Like you need to ask," Riku reply. "You should know why we're here."

"The heart-less!" we all said at the same time. "Whatever, I'm just glad to see you guys again. It gets really boring here after a while."

"Even with you 'friends'?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"HEY!!! I only met them, like almost a week ago!!!" I told him. "and besides, one of them is a complete jerk." Riku just chuckled and shook his head.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Don" Riku said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Riku," I responded. We talk for about a couple of hours, then they had to go.

"Sorry Don, another world is calling." Sora said as Riku called to have Donald get the gummie ship ready. "See ya later!"

"Yeah, see ya." I called after them. After they were gone I turned and jumped over the wall the same way as always. Once I landed I relised how dark it had got, and how quiet it was. _'Axel and Roxas must have given up on trying to find me.'_ I thought with a little smirk. I sighed and started walking home, knowing that I would be by myself yet again tonight.

a/n: alright, sorry for the sort chapter but I had some difficulties with this one. Stupid writers block!!! Oh well, let me know what you all think and all.

Once again done without my beta.


	7. Dreams, Screams, and Hugs

a/n: dah dah dah daaaaaah, I present to you, chapter 7!!!! This chapter is written in 3rd person point of view so if it sucks don't kill me. I'm just testing it out to see if I like it better than just having it from Dona's point of view.

Chapter 7: Dreams, Screams, and Hugs

_It was pitch black all around her, so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She started wondering around looking for a door, a hallway, anything she could find to take her someplace other than this eerie darkness. As she was looking for a way out she saw something shining, a light perhaps. She started walking towards it, as she did though the light seemed to never get any closer than it was to begin with. After what felt like an hour of walking she heard someone laughing. She stopped for just a moment, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her._

"_Hello, is someone there?" She had called out to the dark. Her only reply was more laughter. Starting to get a little creped out she started running towards the only source of light._

"_It's no use child, you will never be able to reach the light. You will be forced to live in the darkness like the rest of all the heartless!" Still running, she closed her eyes._

"_But I don't want to be a heartless," she yelled back. "I want be able to see my family again!" When she opened her eyes she saw that the light was a lot closer than it had been, and she could hear the voice growl in announce All of a sudden she was in a dark alley way, it wasn't as dark as where ever she was before, thanks to the neon lights in the distance and the heart shaped moon in the night time sky. Her curiosity getting the better of her for like the millionth time, she continued in to a city. She had reached the giant tower that had the neon light on it. "This must be the center of the city." She started looking around for a new direction to take, when she saw little shadows appear on the ground. Out of the shadows she could see little yellow eyes, and slowly they turned into little creatures. She thought of running but when she turned around she saw more of the little black things. They all had formed a circle around her, and were slowly moving towards her. When they were about 5 feet away from her one of them jumped-_

-And Dona woke up, immediately sitting up.

"Again with that same dream," she said with a sigh. She looked at her alarm clock next to her bed, in bold red numbers it read 1:27 am. "Damn." Out of the corner of her eye she saw something by her door, when she turned her head she saw a hooded black figure standing in her door way. She rubbed her eye, when she opened them again whoever it was, was gone. Knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, she went to take a hot shower so it would help calm her nerves.

After her shower she went to decide what she was going to wear. After a long debate she settled on a pair of blue jeans, her favorite black shirt that had dark red and blue swirls, her new headband, that she forgot how she found the time to bye, and her Legend of Zelda sweater, that was also new, on the front it had a picture of the triforce and on the back Link and Sheik. Leaving her sweater un-zipped she went over to her computer to check her e-mail.

"Hm, only one," she clicked on the e-mail and read it. "Great, I'm gona be by myself for a while longer." With a sigh she turned the computer off and went to the kitchen. She got out her favorite bowl, which was black and the inside was red, a spoon, milk, and a box of cereal. After she got her breakfast, she went in to the living room and set the bowl down on the coffee table. "I praise you Count Chochula!" She said before eating. She turned the TV on and turned it to the food network. "Awesome, Triple D is on!"

"Sigh, another day in this boring place." Dona whined while walking up the stairs to the doors that lead in to the school. "Doesn't matter how good at school work I am, it's so boring!!!" As soon as she walked through the doors she completely and utterly regretted it. For standing in the middle of the hall was the most annoying grope in all of the high school: Sifer, Ryjin, and Fujin. Now Ryjin and Fujin weren't all that bad by them self's. Fujin just manly keeps to herself, and Ryjin is just a big idiot. The problem was Sifer. Evers since Dona could remember, her and Sifer have been not the best of friends, actually she hated the guy and would gladly kill him if anyone ever gave her the chance. Taking a deep breath she started walking trying to ignore the most annoying voice ever that was growing louder and louder with each step.

"Well, well, look who's here." Someone said right beside her.

"Why don't you walk through a mine field Sifer." She stated right back, and with that walked away.

After dropping her stuff off at her locker she headed to her classes. It wasn't till when she was leaving school that Sifer decided to torment her again.

She was just leaving the art room after picking up her newly finished project, a ceramic flame with a red glass heart sitting in the center, and was just about to head down the stairs when Sifer came running up and knocking her to the floor, which caused her to let go of her project, luckily it didn't break.

"BAKA!!!!!" she screamed at him. When she looked up he was standing right in front of her.

"Sorry, I don't speak that alien language." Then he picked up the flame and just sort of stared at it. Then, like always, he got the evil little smirk. "You seem to rather like this, whatever it is." He said with the evil smile still planted on his face.

"Yes, now give it back before you break it." _'I don't like where this going, please, oh please don't let him do what I think he is!!!'_ Just then Ryjin and Fujin appeared right behind him.

"Don't." Fujin said, trying to stop him. She knew how hard Dona had worked on her project, and even she would be sad to see all her hard work go to waste. Though Sifer being Sifer, he ignored Fujin and thru the ceramic flame over the edge of the wall.

"NO!!!" Dona cried out. Then she turned to Sifer with nothing but pure rage in her eyes. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, SIFER!!!" she yelled at him. Then without thinking she went and punched him in the face and jumping over the wall, that was suppose to keep kids from falling from the second floor, landing with the grace of a cat. She then looked around to see where the little flame had fallen. When she turned around, instead of a pile of broken ceramic, Axel was standing there. He looked up towards the second floor, then back down at her.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" He asked. He held out his hands and sitting there was the ceramic creation. He could still see a tint of bright green still in her eyes. Smiling, she walked over towards him and toke the flame out of his hands.

"Thank you for catching it, Axel." She said as she gave him a hug. She then ran down the hall heading to her locker to get the rest of her stuff and head home.

"Heh, she sure is one interesting girl." Surprised, Axel spun around….

a/n: sorry for not updating for a while. I had lost my flash drive for a little bit, then I got grounded from my computer, and once I was able to start typing again, I started having a writer's block. Well any ways hope you all enjoyed, and I'm gona need your help. You get to decide which Organization 13 member gets to come in next. I will have a pole up on my page, you can ether tell me in a comment or you can vote, which ever member gets 5 votes first will be in the next chapter.

And I also have a pic of Dona up on my DA account: .com/art/Dona-151273430


End file.
